


True Strength

by origamigf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heavy Angst, IMPLIED MDD, Kita POV, M/M, Multi, Poetry, Unrequited Love, implied UshiSaku, star tear disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigf/pseuds/origamigf
Summary: A short poem (-ish) piece about Kita's unrequited feelings that has caused him to develop the Star Tear disease. An illness that causes the patient to cry star tears (accompained with a twinkling sound) and typically leads to blindness and in severe cases, death.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 16





	True Strength

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR MY FRIEND @KITANYAN, ITS HER 18TH BIRTHDA!! WOO!! LOVE U U CRAZY MF!!

How strong you are, love. 

I am blinded by it,

The twinkling tears have me beat,

Because our heartbeats do not match

You long another, 

your heart so full with adortion, 

And I am no different, my dear. 

This is bittersweet really,

I almost chuckle as I write this 

He looks stunning, I’ll admit. 

Dark, curly locks adorn his head

With a soft, earnest gaze shining through

His skill is unmatchable, a dig not only earns his team a chance

But enhances my sufferance as well. 

As I mourn your love, 

a loss that was never mine to gain in the first place,

I think all of the times you dove, 

The way you ruled the court and left us briming for more

I am devoid of bitterness of you or him

He is wonderful, 

He shines as bright as my tears, you know?

I know it’s impolite to stare

But out of sight, out of mind has never been my motto. 

This isn’t a bird fight

There’s no winning

I was unprepared for you (that’s simply it!)

For your strength, for your warmth, for your gentleness on and off the court

These feelings are my own

I won’t resort to the loss of them!

Even if it leaves me blind, unable to see Tsumu’s tosses in-person

I’m sorry if he grows to be unkind to you, 

I guess that’s what happens when you are resigned to your fate

Unwilling to fight, a victim of fate simply known as human nature. 

Love is unkind,

He will learn that

And when he does, he knows you are not to blame

He will hold me close and hear the twinkling of his own tears

Because even though he can’t see it yet, 

I can, even with my vision dwindling everyday. 

We’re same, he and I. 

Starry tears cloud our vision 

And take our chances. 

I have always been his mentor

And your challenger

I will stay that way

For him 

And for you 

Because even though you will never read this,

Never know my feelings to be true, 

I know, deep inside, 

They cannot be construed for suffering

Because you are strong

And I? 

Just your lifelong supporter

From the very day I saw you there

On the court within view

On that day, 

We were just captains facing each other

Now? 

We are mere strangers, even worse

Maybe that’s why my vision has grown even blurrier 

But I knew that all along. 

Because I will never be first. 

That’s the way of life. 

I hope though,

I can at least rehearse my goodbye

Just in case, I find myself within a hearse


End file.
